


The Scent of Boris

by yankeetooter



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Laundry, M/M, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yankeetooter/pseuds/yankeetooter
Summary: Valery finds intimacy in the only way he can.
Relationships: Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Comments: 17
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alyeen1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyeen1/gifts), [Potter012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potter012/gifts).



> Prompted by some crazy Tumblr conversations.

Valery stopped the soldier who had collected Boris' clothes to be laundered and pressed.

"I'll take care of those," he said, taking the basket from the man's grasp and eliciting a surprised look. By way of explanation, he continued. "The Deputy Chairman is very particular about his suits. Last time several were not cleaned to his satisfaction."

The soldier nodded and walked off. No matter to him: it was less to worry about.

\----------

Valery hurried back to his hotel room before anyone spotted him with the basket. Boris was gone for the day so at least he didn't have to worry about running into him. It _was_ true that Boris hadn't been satisfied with his cleaned suits last time. Valery hadn't had to lie about that. Indeed, Valery had himself witnessed the tongue lashing Boris had given the young man, the display of Boris' temper actually turning him on a bit.

Valery found Boris' gruffness and displays of emotion intriguing, to say the least. In fact, some nights he fell asleep fantasizing about those early days when Boris had been right up in his face yelling. The closeness of the man, the rawness of his anger, well, Valery often had very interesting dreams those nights. 

Now of course, it was rare that Boris and he argued, but the closeness that had developed between them was more than adequate compensation. Still, Valery found himself getting hard whenever he was around Boris unleashing his temper on some poor subordinate.

After the last unsuccessful cleaning of Boris' clothes, Valery had come up with an idea, but it didn't actually stem from a desire to do a better job on Boris' laundry. Rather, it had been after Boris had finished his rant at the soldier. He had reentered the work trailer, face flushed and breathing hard, and approached Valery to see how the reports were coming.

He leaned over Valery's shoulder intimately and Valery caught a hint of his scent. Not sweat (the man didn't seem to sweat, as if his impeccable appearance wouldn't allow him to indulge in such lowly normal behavior), but something intense, something masculine, something primal. Valery had had to stay at his desk through the lunch hour to hide his reaction.

\----------

Back in his room, Valery took one of Boris' most recently worn shirts and buried his face in it. There it was...that unidentifiable something, stronger now that Valery had physical contact. He stood, sagging against the wall and inhaling the intoxicating scent, picturing again the helicopter. Boris, screaming at him, then him stumbling as the helicopter banked, and those large hands catching him, guiding him safely to his seat. Lastly, if he wasn't imagining it, those hands briefly caressing his ass before he was back in his seat.

Valery came back to his senses with a gasp. How long had it been? He needed to get started on washing Boris' clothes so they'd be ready to drop off to be pressed.

He went to start on his task, but was suddenly mesmerized by the sight of a pair of Boris' shorts. Sinking to his knees, he gave in to his desire and brought the shorts up to his face, heedless of the time.

\----------

Boris arrived back at the camp shortly before sunset. Not seeing Valery in the work trailer, he questioned a soldier.

"I'm not sure, Deputy Chairman, but earlier he was headed to his hotel room and I haven't seen him since."

Boris frowned. Was Valery okay? Sometimes he got really bad headaches. He'd better go and check on him.

To be continued?


	2. The Scent of Valery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boris finds Valery in a compromising position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is gifted to alyeen1 and Sobolevskiy, who inspired me to write this. 😊

Boris hurried to their hotel suite, his long legs making short work of the distance. He worried about Valery working so hard. If the man wasn't careful, he was going to burn himself out.

Reaching the suite door, he entered and called softly for Valery. If he was sleeping he didn't want to wake him. A good sleep didn't come often to Valery.

Not hearing a reply, he tiptoed to the bedroom door. From the doorway he saw Valery sitting on the floor, head resting against the bed and seemingly out cold.

"Valera!" Racing across the room, Boris was stopped short by the better view his change of angle provided. Valery's head rested on...was that a pair of his shorts? And the man's face was buried in the crotch of said shorts! Worst of all, as Boris approached he saw that Valery's pants were unzipped, the scientist's hand down the front of them.

Roaring, Boris bodily picked Valery off the floor. He pushed Valery against the wall, causing him to wake and blink confusedly at Boris. Boris raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at Valery's crotch. Looking in the direction Boris indicated, Valery blanched and quickly removed his hand from his pants.

"Were you...were you?" Boris couldn't even articulate what he had just seen.

Valery blushed beet red. "I...I fell asleep. I was going to launder your clothes. You were so unhappy last time!". He hoped Boris would buy his lame excuse, but given how Boris had found him, he doubted it. Boris was no fool. Indeed, there was a gleam in Boris' eyes even as he finished his story.

"So, Valery, why did you have your face buried in my shorts then?"

"Uh...er...I was seeing if they were clean?". Valery groaned inwardly. He was the worst liar in the world!

Boris laughed. "And I suppose you were comparing them to your own? Which I'd venture to say are anything but clean now, hmm?"

Valery could not meet Boris' eyes. This was it. Boris would send him back to Moscow in disgrace, where he would be forced to turn in his Party card, if he wasn't outright shot. And the directorship at Kurchatov was out of reach now, that was certain. Looking up, he was startled to find Boris' face so close to him they were almost touching.

"Tell me, Valery, is that fair?". When Valery shot him a bewildered look, Boris went on. "Day after day, I work near you. You've worn my clothes on occasion. We are stuck in that trailer hour after hour!"

Valery went to apologize, but Boris silenced him with a hand on his lips. "No, you listen! Do you know how crazy you've been driving me? But you never let me know! And then you do this! I'm only human, Legasov!"

Valery paled. Boris was really angry. But, "you never let me know?". What was Boris getting at?

"I'm tired of waiting, Valera! There is no joy in this place, and I...I need...". 

Pressing Valery up against the wall even harder, Boris leaned in and began nuzzling his neck, inhaling deeply. There was a faint smell of cigarettes, though not as much as he would have expected, but otherwise Valery's sweet scent engulfed him. He nipped at his earlobe, sending an uncontrollable shudder through Valery.

"Boris!"

"Quiet! And be still!"

Valery tried, but Boris was driving him insane. His mouth traveled down to his collarbone, nipping lightly along his throat. Oh! Was that his tongue?

"Boris! Please!"

"I told you to be quiet! I'm in charge here! You had your fun earlier!"

The statement came out as a growl, but Valery's erection grew even bigger at the sound of it. Why wouldn't Boris give him what he wanted?

But Boris continued using his mouth and hands to explore Valery's body, while ignoring Valery's condition. He ripped off his vest, making a point to breathe in its scent before tossing it to the floor. 

Boris' mouth traveled down to one of Valery's nipples and began licking and biting. When Valery began moaning repeatedly, he used his hands to flick the other nipple, causing Valery to try and thrust his hips against Boris.

"Please, Boris, please!"

Boris chuckled and kissed Valery hard on the mouth. One of his hands traveled down to Valery's erection and stroked it lightly through his shorts. Valery bucked and groaned all the harder. He tried to reach his hand down to give himself relief, but Boris grabbed his wrists and pinned them over his head.

"Now you know something of what you've put me through, Valera! But I'm not done with you yet!"

Valery looked at him with pleading in his eyes. "Boris, I will explode if you don't let me..." Still bashful, Valery could only nod down at his predicament.

Boris pondered. He was not done devouring and tormenting Valery, but he was worried Valery would not be able to hold up. Releasing him, he shoved him towards the bathroom. "You have five minutes. If you're not back out by then, I will kick the door down!"

Valery rushed to the bathroom, not in the least doubting Boris' threat. He didn't take long to do what he needed to do, the thought of Boris barging through the shattered door helping him get relief quickly. Upon exiting the bathroom, he was met with the sight of an impatient Boris, arms crossed and looking annoyed.

"Don't think you're getting off so easily, Legasov!". Seeing Valery so cowed was turning on Boris more and more by the minute. But he could wait.

Pinning Valery to the wall once more, he continued his detailed exploration of the scientist's body. Sliding his hand along the sensitive skin of Valery's waistband, he chuckled when Valery jumped. Of course, Valery was ticklish, he was so skittish!

He cupped his hands around Valery's chunky belly, able to fully appreciate it now that it wasn't hidden by all those ill fitting suits. His tongue traveled further down to Valery's bellybutton, circling it and causing Valery's moans to start up again.

Catching Valery off guard, he spun him around to face the wall while dropping the man's shorts to the floor. When Valery tried to start grinding against the wall, he slapped his butt cheek hard. "Stop that! Did I give you permission?"

With a supreme effort, Valery stood still, gasping as Boris' hands ran lightly over his plump arse. He couldn't suppress a giggle when Boris lightly stroked the dimples on his bum, then moved to the top of his crack. 

"Boris?" he asked, his voice quivering with need. "Please?"

Boris ignored his pleas for a while, kissing him all over and using his tongue liberally while Valery kept up his begging. But Boris himself was only human, and he'd been wanting this for way too long.

Boris leaned in, his breath caressing Valery's ear. "So soon again, Valera?" Escorting Valery to the bed, he took him in his arms, pulled the sheets up and dowsed the lights.

Sometime later, both men sated beyond contentment, Boris whispered, "No more doing my laundry, Valerka! We don't want the men talking, eh?"


End file.
